The invention relates to a dialing card for the common touch tone or push button type telephone. The prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,786 of J. K. Burgess and U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,530 of A. Muther, have disclosed dialing cards for aiding the dialing of a telephone number by the use of numbering sequences. Both of these U.S. patents were particularly adopted for use with the rotary type of telephone. Basically, both of these patents suggest the rearrangement of numbers to a simpler more understandable form, yet numbers and their counting sequences still had to be understood and comprehended by the user of such dialing cards. A young child uneducated in numbers and counting sequences would be unable to use such a card. Further, these dialing cards could not be readily carried with you at all times.
It is understood that relatively young children recognize and comprehend differences in color, even before they can distinguish between numbers. For example, a young child could tell the difference between red and blue, and yet not distinguish the number 7 from the number 9.
Today, the telephone is a relatively simple device to use. However, young children find the complexity of dialing a telephone number overwhelming, especially at moments of stress. Children will frequently mix up numbers, forget telephone numbers or possibly not even know the phone number they wish to call. Children are sometimes lost or in need of contacting a parent. While telephones are readily available, the young child can not use a telephone, because he/she does not know how to dial the telephone number or even to remember his/her number.